<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Of course I love you.” by thenorthernwastrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305804">“Of course I love you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel'>thenorthernwastrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick fluff &amp; reassurances</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walter Beck/Jasper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Of course I love you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course I love you.”</p><p>“Do you really mean that?” Jasper looked to the man lying beside him, shirt and hair ruffled from the trial the night before.<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, I do. What, you think just because I was drunk when I said it last night that means I didn’t mean it?” Walter shifted to lie on his side so he could look the butler in the eyes.<br/>
</p><p>“Well, to be fair, I wasn’t the only one you were saying it to.”<br/>
</p><p>“Oh that’s— that’s <i>different</i>, you know that. I do love all those lads– they’re great <i>pals</i>—but you, Jas,” he reached a calloused hand up to stroke the man’s cheek, “I <i>love </i>you. I’m <i>in</i> love with you. And I mean it this time, absolutely.”<br/>
</p><p>Jasper smiled and gently placed his hand on top of his lover’s. “I love you too. But you already knew that.” He guided Walter’s hand to his mouth to place a kiss on his palm.</p><p>“And you didn’t?”<br/>
</p><p>“Well, it’s nice to feel secure on the matter. Kisses and gifts will only get you <i>so far</i>.”<br/>
</p><p>Walter laughed, leaning in to wrap his arms around and kiss Jasper on the cheek, body still warm from sleep. “Well I’ll just have to keep trying then.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>